


Stormy Nights

by guiltyaschanged



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dad Donald, Family, Fluff, Pre-Canon, duck family - Freeform, houseboat, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltyaschanged/pseuds/guiltyaschanged
Summary: Donald comforts the triplets during a storm on the houseboat.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Stormy Nights

Donald rubbed his blurred eyes, desperately trying to focus on the task at hand; managing his bills. Hopefully he’d be able to get some sleep in an hour or two, because he desperately needed it.

The houseboat had begun to gradually rock more violently, somewhat reflecting Donald’s frazzled mind. Donald could tell a storm was coming. The air around him had gone sticky, the navy blue night sky had gone even darker, and howling winds whistled through the windows and slammed against the walls.

Sighing, Donald realized there was no way he’d be able to keep working with all of this movement. He was about to lock away his bills in a cabinet when he heard it.  _ Crreak. Creak. Creak. _

Of course it wasn’t long before three little ducklings appeared in front of him, each one draped in his own blanket, and trailing it across the floor.

“Uncle Donald? We’re scared!” Louie whined, shivering underneath his green blanket. Donald noticed with a painful lurch in his heart that his youngest nephew was the only one crying. Louie had always been the most sensitive, after all.

Dewey looked up at his Uncle with wide, nervous eyes. Huey stood completely rigid, no doubt feeling the sporadic rocking of the boat. It was something you got used to if you were always in a harbor, but storms always caused everything to go haywire. 

“Oh, boys, it’ll be alright,” he soothed, bringing all three of them into his lap. The storm that night must’ve been even scarier for little toddlers. 

The triplets cuddled close to their Uncle, taking refuge in his arms. At the same moment, a large bolt of lightning broke out of the sky, igniting the dark room in a fit of white light. This tremendous sound only sent all of the triplets into terrified wails. 

Donald rocked back and forth, trying to calm them down. He turned away from the window so the triplets wouldn’t be able to see the choppy waters and blustery rain outside. 

“It-it so loud!” Dewey bawled, clutching Donald’s chest with his tiny hands. 

Donald rubbed his back. “It’s okay, Dewey, I’m right here. That was only thunder and lightning, it won’t hurt you.”

“Will it hit the boat?” Huey asked quietly, his expression anxious.

Donald assumed he meant the lightning. It wasn’t the first time Donald was surprised that a two year old duckling could think of a question like that. 

“The boat will be fine, and the odds are low,” Donald reassured him. He knew that Dewey and Louie had no idea what  _ odds  _ meant, but Huey seemed to understand.

Just when Huey, Dewey, and Louie calmed down again, the moment was shattered by another raucous rumble of thunder. They shrieked again, almost matching the volume of the warring storm. 

“Don’t let go of us, Uncle Donald! Don’ let go!” Louie sobbed.

Donald hugged the three of them even tighter, desperately wishing he could make their fear go away.

“Shh, shhh, I’ve got you. I won’t let anything hurt you,” he calmly told the boys, continuing to rock them back and forth.

And even though the storm waged on just beyond the walls, the triplets were comforted by their Uncle’s words, knowing he would always keep them safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
